Tanabata Day!
by killerqueen04
Summary: Es la noche del Tanabata, e Ichigo asiste con sus amigos, sin pensar que ciertas personas le jugarian una- no tan mala- jugada. Entre peluches, fuegos artificiales, y recuerdos, este será el mejor Tanabata de Ichigo. Fluffy, Ichigo por Orihime Oneshoot!


Hola! ¿que tal estan todos lo que me leen? Espero que esten bien, por que yo estoy sumamente agotada, anoche me acoste sumamente tarde tratando de sacar este oneshoot, por que habia olvidado el Tanabata! Pero aquí esta, tarde pero seguro, jajaja. Este oneshoot estara compitiendo en un foro, y pues espero que les guste. Es un poquito OCC, ademas de ser un fluffy, sin nada de dramas! Vamos que necesitamos fluffys de Ichihime, vamos niñas a escribir hasta que FF explote de tantos ichihimes! Es triste por que en la sección de español somos muy pocas, me he tenido que leer en ingles, por que ya me he leído casi todos los español y no, no, no, me rehusó a leer ichirukis! Pero de todas formas, aqui les dejo el oneshoot :D

Aviso: Este fic se lleva a cabo despues de que Ichigo recupera sus poderes de Shinigami, y Rukia y Renji regresan!.

**Disclaimer:**

**Killerqueen:** Tengo el placer de presentar al gran capitan de la Sexta División Byakuya Kuchiki!

**Byakuya:** Ni creas que sere tú ayudante, más bien tú seras la ayudante.

**Killerqueen:** O.O pero si la que escribo soy yo!

**Byakuya:** y el capitan soy yo!

**Killerqueen:** Hai, taicho!

**Byakuya:** Anuncia el disclaimer, Abarai.

**Renji:** Hai, taicho. Ni Killerqueen-chan, ni Kuchiki-sama ni yo, Abarai-san nos pertenece Bleach. Esto es obra de Tite *aizen* Kubo-sama, el dios todo poderoso de los mangas. Listo, taicho.

**Byakuya:** vayan a fregar los pisos de la entrada.

**Renji:** Hai, taicho.

**Killerqueen:** Hai, pero antes permitame una foto. *Flash* Chicas, la que me envien review se llevan la foto de Byakuya y Renji, buahahaha

**Renji:** ¿Y a esta loca que le pasa?

**Byakuya:** Ni idea.

* * *

><p>.:<strong>T<strong>anabata **D**ay:.

Los diversos colores de las decoraciones alrededor del lugar se combinaban con los diversos kimonos. Desde sencillos hasta los más elaborados, con diversos detalles en mil y un color. Las risas de los niños y las charlas de los mayores hacían que fuera casi imposible escuchar la música de los diversos kioscos. Las voces de los vendedores, anunciando sus algodones, chocolates y demás dulces hacían mella en la población. Sin duda alguna la celebración del Tanabata siempre era tan ruidosa, colorida y hermosa.

Kurosaki Ichigo observaba como sus hermanas compraban algodones de azúcar. La pequeña Yuzu había adquirido un hermosísimo kimono color amarillo con finos y delicados estampados de florecillas silvestres. En cambio su melliza, Karin, poseía un kimono azul, con líneas abstractas. Ambas mantenían sus cortas cabelleras amarradas, con uno que otro adorno para el cabello como sujetadores. Al lado de las niñas, un muy alegre Kurosaki Isshin hablaba sin detenerse con el vendedor, un conocido suyo. Ichigo coloco los ojos en blanco al ver como su padre comenzaba un drama, sacando de su billetera una foto de Masaki. _"Ahh viejo loco, nunca cambias."_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Entre todas las personas que estaban allí, él no se esperaba ver a dos jóvenes tan conocidos por él. Una cabellera negra y otra roja, sin duda alguna eran Rukia y Renji. Los dos shinigamis poseían coloridos kimonos, siendo el más elegante el de Rukia, de color azul oscuro, a juego con sus ojos, con diversos dibujos de flores blancas, mientras que su obi era rosado, la joven se dio la vuelta y antes de que Ichigo dijera alguna palabra, se había ido. Por otra parte, Renji, quien estaba caminando hacia él, poseía un kimono bastante gracioso para Ichigo, blanco con flores rosadas. El joven de cabello naranja no pudo detener las risas.

—Sabia que eras ridículo mandril, ¿pero afeminado?— bromeo Ichigo, aun entre rizas. El joven de cabello rojo le mando un puñetazo, que Ichigo esquivo con rapidez. Pero que aun así no ayudo a que dejara las risas.

—No me culpes, la culpa la tiene el sombrerero loco. Además, al menos el mío es colorido, no como el tuyo, parece que vas a un entierro. — dijo enojado el joven Abarai, cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo observo su kimono, no era nada de otro mundo, un yukata negro, con algunas líneas indefinidas del mismo tono, solo que más claro. Su padre había descrito su kimono como uno _"sobrio y amargado como lo eres tú"_ lo que hizo que Ichigo le regalara una buena patada en el estomago. Los colores estridentes no eran lo de él, prefería lo básico, algo sin mucho color, que se pareciera a sus ropas shinigamis, y ese kimono cumplía con esos requisitos.

— ¿Y qué demonios hacen aquí la enana y tú?— pregunto ligeramente curioso Ichigo. Renji enarqueo una ceja y luego volteo su rostro, para buscar entre la multitud a su compañera. —Olvidalo, es demasiado enana como para que la encuentres entre tanta gente.— comento Ichigo. Renji volvió su mirada hacia el joven de cabello naranja.

—Rukia le rogo al capitán Kuchiki que la dejara venir. Ahora esta celebración, y el capitán me envió junto a ella. — explico Abarai, sin mostrar interés alguno a sus palabras, como si fuera algo obvio. Ichigo frunció el ceño, para luego embozar una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces, ¿estás de niñera de la enana? Vaya sorpresa. — Renji le lanzo una mirada de furia, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, Ichigo se vio derribado gracias a la patada de Rukia. El chico se coloco de pie enojado, observando la sonrisa de satisfacción de Renji.

— ¿Por qué fue eso, maldita enana?— grito rabioso. Rukia se cruzo de brazos, observándolo desafiante.

—Por que te escuche, cabeza de zanahoria. — le espeto, para luego darle la espalda. —Eh Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, ¿no van a venir?— pregunto a la multitud. De entre ellos salieron los cuatro jóvenes, todos portando kimonos. Ishida poseía uno blanco, con líneas rectas azules, mientras que Chad portaba uno de color castaño, con líneas rojas. Tatsuki, por su parte, vestía un kimono rojo, con flores amarillas. Entre todos los kimonos, el más hermoso era el de Inoue. Ichigo aun no podía deducir cual era el color principal del kimono, ya que los finos estampados, de color rojo, negro, dorado, purpura y blanco no se lo permitían, ya que todos estaban equilibrados. Sus curvas eran ceñidas por su obi rojo y su cabellera naranja estaba sujetada en un complicado y elegante peinado, donde sus horquillas estaban juntas a un solo lado de su cabeza. En otras palabras, para Ichigo aquella joven que había rescatado una vez de las garras de Aizen, era la mujer más hermosa en todo el festival. —Puedes babearte por Inoue en otra ocasión, si no comenzamos a caminar, no tendremos tiempo de ver nada. — vocifero Rukia, provocando el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes.

—Eres una maldita— mascullo entre dientes el joven, jurando vengarse de la shinigami. Por alguna extraña razón, sus amigos siempre lo mantenían cerca de Inoue. No hubo momento alguno en que la joven no estuviera a su lado, aunque ambos se mantenían en silencio. Los ojos de Orihime se detuvieron en un pequeño kiosco de juegos, donde un lindo oso de felpa color blanco, con una fresa grabada en su estomago, era uno de los premios de la noche.

— ¡Tatsuki-chan!— exclamo la joven, llena de emoción en sus ojos. La capitana de judo se acerco hasta ella. —Mira qué hermoso oso, ¿a que no es una monada?— pregunto la muy sonriente chica. Tatsuki solo pudo sonreír.

—Quien te escuchara pensaría que eres una niña, pero ya tienes 17 años, Orihime. — la reprendió en broma su amiga. Orihime solo pudo hacer un puchero, el que le pareció extremadamente tierno a Ichigo. _"Momento, ¿he pensado que fue tierno?" _ se pregunto a si mismo Ichigo, totalmente escandalizado. —Pero si lo quieres, ¿Por qué no juegas por él?— le sugirió Tatsuki. Orihime asintió, pagándole al vendedor el dinero.

La chica debía pescar unos peces de goma que estaban en una enorme pecera. Parecía sencilla la tarea, pero no lo era, y eso lo comprendió al instante Orihime. La chica mordió su labio con fuerza al ver que estaba a punto de atrapar el gran pez, si lo atrapaba (al pez más grande) conseguiría un premio grande, y en esa categoría estaba el oso de felpa. Ichigo observo divertido como su compañera luchaba por pescar el pez, pero al final no lo logro, ocasionando que el brillo de los ojos de Orihime desapareciera, y con ello un extraño sentimiento invadió a Ichigo. Y lo comprendió al instante, detestaba ver triste a Inoue, y en ese momento ella lo estaba. Orihime se fue tristemente con Tatsuki, que le comentaba que no era nada, que solo era un tonto oso de felpa, que podría conseguir otro. Pero Orihime solo pudo decirle que ese era especial.

—Uno, por favor— pidió el joven, pagándole al vendedor. El hombre le entrego la caña e Ichigo procedió a meterla en la pecera. Este juego era sencillo para él, ya tenía experiencia. Yuzu siempre amaba los osos de peluche de los festivales, y en más de una ocasión Ichigo había tenido que jugárselas para conseguirle un premio a su hermana, y este no había sido la excepción. Solo debía mantener la calma, y observar bien el pequeño gancho que poseía el pez de plástico. Busco con la mirada el pez más grande, localizándolo de inmediato. Al ser el más grande, iba a ser más difícil, pero si quería de vuelta la sonrisa de Inoue, iba a tener que conseguirlo. Después de mirarlo una y otra vez, y de idear la técnica que utilizaría, lo consiguió.

El vendedor llego hasta él, no muy complacido. Y era obvio, el pez significaba que Ichigo podía elegir el premio que quisiera, desde los osos más grandes, hasta algún equipo electrónico. Se suponía que ninguna persona normal conseguía tal pez, pero Ichigo no era normal, aunque eso no lo sabía el vendedor. El hombre le pregunto cual premio deseaba, y sin dudar, Ichigo le mostro el oso de felpa con la fresa grabada en su estomago. El oso no era nada de otro mundo, sus ojos eran color miel, su color principal era el blanco, y su fresa en el estomago poseía una sonrisa. _"Totalmente infantil"_ pensó, tomándolo y dirigiéndose a su grupo.

— ¿Es que no te basta con Kon, que ahora necesitas otro oso para dormir?— pregunto Rukia, observando el oso, con tentación en la mirada. Rukia podía ser horriblemente insoportable a veces, y en otras comportarse como una adulta, pero Ichigo conocía muy bien a su nakama, y sabía que la chica moría por todos los osos y conejos de felpa, en especial los de Chappy.

—Hipócrita, sabes que lo quieres, pero lamentablemente no será tuyo— le respondió Ichigo, observando con el rabillo del ojo la mirada de Orihime. La chica miraba con tristeza el oso de felpa, algo que le causo, ternura a Ichigo. _ "¿nuevamente?" _

— ¿Y se puede saber para quien es, Ichigo?— pregunto Rukia. Ichigo negó la cabeza, y sujeto fuertemente el oso de felpa. Ni loco se lo entregaría a Inoue frente a todos ellos, especialmente no frente a Renji y Rukia. Conociéndolos, estaba casi seguro que se lo contaría a todos en el Seireitei. Y no es que a Ichigo le importase, porque pensándolo bien, si Inoue fuera su novia, nadie lo molestaría más, además de ser la envidia de todos los hombres, por que Orihime era lo más parecido a la perfección que él conocía. Dulce, amigable, hermosa, confiable, leal, extremadamente tierna… ¿Qué otra mujer conocía que fuera así? Ahh claro, su difunta madre. No había dudas de que Orihime se parecía a ella. —Supongo que será para una chica, aunque no creo que sean tus hermanas, Jinta le acaba de regalar un oso parecido a Yuzu, y Karin detesta los peluches, por lo que no me queda de otra que suponer que tienes una novia en alguna parte de Karakura. — comento maliciosamente Rukia. La chica ya se imaginaba para quien era el oso, pero molestar un poco no mataría a nadie.

— ¿Y quién demonios seria la demente que se fijaría en este idiota?— pregunto Renji. Ichigo apretó fuertemente los dientes, tratando de controlar las ganas de saltarle encima al shinigami.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero esta vez le doy la razón a Abarai. Y solo puedo decir que la chica que este enamorada de este descerebrado debe estar ciega, y necesita de la ayuda de algunos amigos para que la hagan recapacitar. — dijo el Quincy, arreglando sus lentes. Rukia ahogo una risa al ver el rostro sonrojado de Inoue.

—Cállate, cuatro ojos. — rugió furioso Ichigo. Los dos chicos se miraron con furia, y antes de que pudieran comenzar a pelear, las suaves manos de Orihime se interpusieron entre ambos.

—Por favor chicos, hoy no. — susurro. La suave voz de Orihime hizo que Ichigo retrocediera, igual que el Quincy. El grupo de jóvenes continuaron su recorrido, deteniéndose únicamente para que Orihime comprara algodón de azúcar. Era la única del grupo que se comportaba como una niña en navidad. Desde la muerte de su hermano, el festival de Tanabata no había sido el mismo, y ahora junto a sus amigos, su familia, todo volvía a ser como antes.

Al final, había una enorme machina giratoria, de esas que poseen forma de ruleta, con asientos para dos personas. Orihime le pidió a Tatsuki que subiera con ella, pero la chica se excuso con que tenia cierto dolor en el estomago y no deseaba subirse. Igualmente Ishida y Chad se excusaron, cada uno hiendo a dar una vuelta en buscar de algo.

—Bien, pues iré. Vendré pronto. — dijo la chica, pagándole al encargado. El hombre, luego de escrutar con la mirada a la joven, la hizo pasar.

—Necesito un acompañante para la chica. — dijo el hombre. Ichigo escucho atentamente como un par de hombres se ofrecían de voluntarios.

— ¿Con la chica de grandes pechos? Yo puedo ir, está muy linda. —

—Yo también me ofrezco, pasaría un buen rato—

La bilis de Ichigo estaba a punto de estallar si continuaba escuchando a esos hombres hablar tan repulsivamente sobre Orihime. Dio un paso adelante, y frunciendo su ceño, con un aire incluso aterrador, le compro el boleto al hombre y paso a subirse en la machina. Orihime observaba el festival, sin percatarse de la presencia del joven, hasta que se volteo.

— ¡¿K…Kurosaki-kun?— exclamo. No se esperaba a Ichigo allí, y mucho menos al lado de ella, demasiado pegados, sus hombros rozaban ligeramente, pero ninguno de los dos estaba incomodo. —Pensaba que ibas a quedarte con Kuchiki-san y con Abarai-kun— dijo la chica, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Con esos dos? No, no, Inoue. Enloquecería si me quedaba un minuto más a su lado. — estar al lado de Inoue le traía una extraña y deliciosa paz con la que estaría feliz si la poseyera durante toda su vida. La maquina comenzó a moverse lentamente. — ¿Habías subido a una de estas?— pregunto Ichigo, aun sujetando el oso. Orihime asintió.

—La última vez fue con onii-chan. Fue un día muy divertido, mi hermano me compro algodón de azúcar y al final, los dos pedimos deseos a las estrellas para siempre estar juntos. — la chica observo las estrellas, como si estuviera recordando ese suceso. —Muchos pensaran que las estrellas no cumplieron nuestro deseo, pero se equivocan. Onii-chan siempre está junto a mí— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Y tú, Kurosaki-kun? ¿Te habías subido a una?— pregunto. Ichigo asintió.

—La última vez fue con mi madre. Papá se quedo con Yuzu y Karin, mientras mamá y yo subimos. Ella le temía a las alturas, pero insistí tanto que no le quedo de otra que subir. — recordar a su madre lo hizo sonreír como muy pocas veces lo hacía, honestamente. —Esa vez, le prometí por segunda vez, que la protegería de cualquier cosa. — dijo, mientras que un nudo se formo en su garganta. Su mirada se volvió triste al instante, recordando que no pudo cumplir su promesa. Orihime coloco su mano sobre la de él, sorprendiendo lo cálida y pequeña que era a su tacto.

—No entristezcas Kurosaki-kun. Estoy segura que eso entristecería a Kurosaki-san. — dijo suavemente la chica, evitando la frustración que comenzaba a surgir dentro de Ichigo. La máquina ya los había subido hasta el tope, deteniéndose, permitiendo observar toda la ciudad de Karakura. —Hermoso— susurro la chica. Pasaron varios minutos y la maquina continuaba sin moverse, algo que llamo la atención de Ichigo.

—Inoue…— llamó el chico, observando hacia abajo. Era una altura considerable, un humano normal podría morir por dicha caída, además de sufrir de vértigo, por suerte ya él estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Si, Kurosaki-kun?— pregunto la chica, aun observando el paisaje. La suave brisa hizo que un mechón naranja callera sobre su rostro, para luego moverse al son de viento.

—No sé si lo has notado, pero la maquina dejo de moverse. — informo Ichigo. Por lo que podía recordar, la maquina solo se detenía un par de minutos, y luego continuaba, pero acorde a su conteo mental, ya llevaban cerca de siete minutos en el mismo lugar. Orihime observo hacia abajo, sintiendo un ligero vértigo, teniendo que alejar la vista. Era cierto, llevaban casi ocho minutos en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Y si los hombrecitos verdes han dañado la maquina, Kurosaki-kun?— pregunto Orihime, observando a Ichigo. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, Orihime y sus hombrecillos verdes.

—No lo creo Inoue. — Ichigo se acerco nuevamente para poder observar hacia abajo, y a pesar de la altura, pudo distinguir a tres personas. Renji, Rukia y su padre estaban hablando con el encargado de la maquina. Rukia e Isshin subieron la mirada hasta donde Ichigo, saludándolo. _"No puede ser, no puede ser, malditos"_ pensó, observando a los tres shinigamis.

—Lo agradecerás algún día. — grito su padre a todo pulmón. _"Kami-sama, solo espero que con ese grito no vuelva a tener voz durante un par de días" _rogo mentalmente. Lo único que podía suponer era que su padre, Rukia y Renji-por obligación de Rukia- habían sido los causantes de que la maquina estuviera en ese estado.

—Kurosaki-kun, juraría que esa era la voz de Kurosaki-san. — comento Orihime, tratando de que el vértigo no la obligara a alejarse. Deseaba observar a las personas que estaban abajo, pero el mareo le ganaba.

—No, dudo que ese viejo loco pueda gritar de esa forma y no quedarse sin voz— comento sarcásticamente, y para su suerte Orihime no lo reconoció. Hubo un largo minuto de silencio, uno bastante incomodo, donde Orihime observaba hacia el cielo nocturno, mientras que Ichigo observaba la ciudad. El chico se percato de que aun tenía entre sus manos el oso de felpa y lo extendió hacia la joven. Orihime lo observo dudosa.

—K-kurosaki-kun—

—Lo gane para ti, Inoue. Solo que no podía decirlo frente a la enana y el mandril, los muy chismosos comenzarían a entrometerse. Vi que intentabas ganarlo, así que decidí intentarlo y tuve suerte. — los ojos grises de la chica se llenaron nuevamente del brillo de alegría que tanto le gustaba.

—Arigato, Kurosaki-kun. — agradeció sonriente, observando el oso, mientras que sus dedos comenzaban a trazar la fresa del estomago_. "¿Por qué tan interesada en las fresas?"_ pensó inocentemente Ichigo. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera decir algo, la explosión de los fuegos artificiales llamo su atención. Los dos chicos observaron como el cielo era coloreado por distintos matices, desde azul hasta rosado, desde amarrillo a verde, todos hermosos.

— ¡Mira ese, Kurosaki-kun!— exclamo alegre Orihime, señalando un fuego artificial color rojo. Pasaron varios minutos en lo que el último fuego artificial llego, este era de varios colores. Orihime sujetaba con delicadeza su oso de felpa, mientras que Ichigo la observaba atento. Todo en ella le gustaba, desde esa alegría e inocencia, hasta ese deseo de querer proteger. — ¿Lo has notado Kurosaki-kun? No ha llovido, eso significa que…—

—… la princesa ha logrado encontrarse con su guerrero. — completo Ichigo. "_Irónico_" pensó Ichigo, toda esa frase podría describirlos a ellos cuando se encontraban en Hueco Mundo. Orihime mordió su labio inferior logrando que Ichigo fijara su mirada y atención a sus sonrosados labios. _"¿A que sabrán sus labios? ¿Vainilla? ¿Canela? ¿Fresa?" _El rostro de Ichigo se acerco al de Orihime, que solo pudo observarlo, como si estuviera hipnotizada, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para cerrar sus ojos y sentir los labios de Ichigo presionados suavemente sobre los de ella. Un beso torpe, donde solo pudieron sentir la carnosidad y suavidad de sus labios. Pero el deseo de Ichigo por descubrir el sabor de estos hizo que lo profundizara, pidiendo permiso a los labios de Orihime para poder introducir su lengua. Estos se lo concedieron, saboreando la boca de la chica. Sus labios sabían a fresa. Ichigo la sujeto por su cintura, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, pero por el hecho de ser humanos, tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar. Sus miradas se encontraron, gris y marrón. —Inoue… yo lo— antes de que pudiera decir un 'lo lamento' el que no iba a ser honesto, porque para ser francos el chico no se arrepentía de haberla besado, su voz fue callada por los suaves labios de Orihime. "_Lo que significa que ella también siente algo_" pensó feliz el joven. Volvieron a separarse por la falta de aire, pero esta vez sus rostros se quedaron a escasos centímetros del uno al otro.

—Te quiero, Kurosaki-kun— susurro la chica, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ichigo sonrió, acercando nuevamente sus labios.

—Yo también te quiero, Inoue— dijo antes de unir sus labios, provocando que su voz se escuchara ronca. Apartándose por el aire, ambos chicos observaron una estrella fugaz azulada.

— ¡Una estrella fugaz, Kurosaki-kun! Pide un deseo. — grito emocionada Orihime, con su cuerpo recostado sobre el pecho de Ichigo. El shinigami sonrió.

"_Deseo estar siempre junto a él"_

"_Deseo estar siempre junto a ella"_

"_Te amo, Kurosaki-kun"_

"_Te amo, Inoue"_

No era necesario pedir ningún deseo, por que estando así como estaban en esos momentos, comprendieron que nadie podría separarlos. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Porque después de todo, cinco vidas no serian lo suficiente para un amor como el de ellos.

* * *

><p>Review? Sayonara!<p> 


End file.
